Sentimentos revelados
by kuyuki
Summary: kururu inventa uma nova arma aparentemente normal mas ao tentar testa-la com a natsumi (como sempre) acerta noutra pessoa quem seria essa pessoa?
1. um dia calmo demasiado calmo

SEGREDOS REVELADOS

11 horas da manha,sabado keroro e a sua tropa estavam a planear a invasao do mundo enquanto que natsum preparava o almoço,tudo parecia normal mas nem tudo é o que parece pois kuroro estava estanho bem mais estranho que o normal

quartel secreto do sargento keroro

keroro-bem começemos com a renião ,mas onde esta o kuroro

Tamama-ele disse-me que tinha muitas coisas a fazer meu sargi!

keroro-bem ele é que sabe começemos com a renião

entretanto na cozinha

natsumi-bem o comer esta pronto fuyuki anda comer!

fuyuki-ja vou,mas e o sargento?

natsumi-quando quiser que venha ele sabe a que horas e o almoço.

fuyuki-tens razao mas vou chama-lo e posso chamar a sua tropa

natsumi-bem eu fiz muito comer porque pensei que a mãe vinha comer mas ela telfonou a visar que nao vinha por isso podes...

fuyuki-bem vou chama-los

quartel secreto do sargento keroro

keroro-bem pareçe que nao valeu de nada esta renião

giroro (gritando)-e de quem é a culpa seu inbecil os teus planos são um fracasso

giroro começa a correr atraz de keroro e a porta abre-se keroro corre para a porta

keroro-dom fuyuki

fuyuki- querem comer aqui?

todos-sim obrigado!

fuyuki-entao vamos mas onde esta o kuroro

kukuku aqui estou eu e sim eu quero comer estou esfomeado

fuyuki-be-bem vamos

tamama-onde esta o teu cinto giroro

giroro-? o meu cinto?

giroro olha para o corpo e repara que nao tem o cinto

giroro-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ONDE ESTA O MEU CINTO HAAAAAAAAAAA

todos começam a encontrar ate que dororo o encontra

dororo-encontrei-o

tamama-tanta coisa por um estupido cinto o que ele tem de especial

tamama pega no cinto e começa a investiga-lo

tamama-nao tem nada de especial

giroro-cla-claro que nao tem querias o que?

mas sem querer tamama carrega na parte do cinto onde giroro esconde o seu segredo e o cinto abre

todos- ...

fuyuki-porque tens uma fotografia da minha irma no teu cinto...

giroro-...po-pois é que...


	2. de keronense para pokopense as ordens!

segredos revelados parte 2

foyuki:porque tens uma fotografia da miha irma no teu cinto

giroro:po-pois é que...

nesse mumento aparece natsumi

natsumi: o que se passa aqui, o comer esta a arrefecer

giroro pega no ceu cinto

fuyuki: não é nada natsumi

fuyuki pisca o olho ao giroro

natsumi (impaciente):bem então vamos comer ou não

fuyuki: claro mas o kuroro

derrepente ouvesse um "kukuku" que fez estremecer todos presentes naquela sala,kururu chega

kururu: aqui estou eu... e estou esfomeado...mas antes...

kururu tira uma arma sabe-se lá de onde e aponta para natsumi

natsumi: o que pensas que vais fazer com essa arma

kururu: não é obvio? vou testa-la kukuku

giroro:é que nem penses

keroro: calma machote quem sabe se esta arma não permite que venhamos a invadir pokopense!

kuroro aponta para natsumi e carrega no botão

natsumi:espera não...

mas já era tarde de mais via-se fumo todos tossiam

giroro: estão todos bem? natsumi estas bem? NATSUMI!

natsumi - tem calma estou bem!

o fumo começa a desaparcer, todos olhom para natsumi.

todos: ?

ela estava normal nem um unico arranhão

kururu (aflito): mas o que... não funcionou? como é possivel,andei toda a semana a trabalhar nela e agora não dá?

keroro -calma não é para tanto

dororo dá um passo em frente e pisa alguma coisa

?- Aiii

todos olham para o chão e veem uma keronense

fuyuki (com os olhos a brilhar) - haaa mais um alien este dia não pode ficar melhor!

a keronense põe-se em pé frente a frente com dororo

keronense (admirada):wow dororo creseste estás muito mais alto

todos: conheces-la

dororo abana com a cabeça

kereonese- que dizes dororo sou EU

dororo:desculpa este servidor não conhece-te

keronense: o que? mas dororo... o que tens, sou eu, a koyuki!

todos: KOYUKI!

koyuki: sim sou eu mas o que tem?

keroro da-lhe um espelho ela olha para o espelho e assusta-se

koyuki- ma-mas o que me aconteceu?


	3. um dia normal ás ordens

olá queidos leitores na primeira parte em vés de por kururu com U pos kororo com O mas prubolmema resolvido se quaquer nome estiver mal escrito avisem sim? :3

kururu: kukukuk afinal sempre foncinou,ufa

natsumi: agora pãe a koyuki de novo humana

kururu: eu até podia mas esta arma não permite isso

dororo: mas então faz outra arma.

Kururu: pois, mas não me aptece.

Natsumi : FAZ IMEDIATAMENTE!

Kururu: não tenho medo de ti kuku!

Giroro saca uma arma e aponta para kururu

Kururu aponta uma arma ainda maior para giroro

?: esperem!

Keroro: ho angol mois já vieste das compras

Mois: sim á algum tenpo tio mas como não queria interromper nada não falei!

Mois aproxima-se de kururu: ouve kururu por favor faz a arma para que a koyuki fique de novo pokopense por favor

Estrelinhas aparecem á volta de Mois

Kururu afasta-se: ma-mas...

Angol mois aproxima-se: por favor fazes?

Mais estrelinhas aparecem á volta de Mois

Kururu abana que sim e os seus oculos partem-se

Kururu: os meus óculos os meus óculos!

Keroro: obrigado mois o que faria sem ti!?

Mois: de nada tio ou seja a violençia não leva a lado nenhum!

Tamama: hiii aquela tipa!

Natsumi: não te preocupes Koyuki eu prometo que vais voltar ao normal

Koyuki (com o seu sorriso felino) :obrigada

Koyuki abraça natsumi o que faz com que giroro tenha ciumes

Natsumi: COMER ja me tinha esquecido vamos comer

Todos: sim

Já na mesa todos comiam até que ouve-se um relampago e começa a chover torrencialmente

Tamama: ho está a chover tanto e se me demorar a Momochi fica preocupada!

Natsumi: eu tellfono –lhe avisar que estas aqui

Natsumi liga o rádio mesmo a tenpo de ouvir uma noticia: enformam-se todos as pessoas que esta a decorrer uma tempestade das maiores vista em 50 anos e avisamos para não sairem e casa, so mesmo em caso urgente. A tempestade irá decorrer até a amanha á tarde! Daqui Yumi com mais nuticias ás 8 horas, bom resto de fim de semana.

Todos ficaram com a boca aberta: ...**Amanhã á tarde...**

Natsumi: bem parece que vão todos dormir aqui

Koyuki (abrasada a natsumi) : yyyeyy vou ficar comtigo esta noite natsumi :3

Dororo sentiu um sentimento que jamais tinha sentido que não pode explicar como... ciumes

Dororo( pensando para si mesmo): mas o que... que sentimento é este não pode ser ciumes.. ou pode 0-o

Dororo olha para koyuki que estava feliz e com o seu abituall sorriso de de felino :3 o que faz com que dororo fique vermelho sem mais nem menos, olhando para o chão para disfarçar

Giroro nota isso (susurrando): ouve passa-se algo é que estas vermelho

Dororo: nã- não é nada

Giroro (nada convensido): okey

Fuyuki: bem vou ligar a nishizawa e ao saburo para lhes avisar

pega no telemóvel, vai para a sala e telefona para a Momoka

fuyuki: ei nishizawa era só para te avisar que o Tamama vai dormir aqui devido ao temporal

Momoka: claro fu-fuyuki adeus

Fuyuki despede-se e desliga o telémovel e telefona ao saburo a avisar do kururu

Casa de Momoka

Momoka: não é justo porque eu não fui até casa dele enquanto não chuvia e assim podia dormir lá

T-T

PAUL: ho sinhorita é demasiado perigroso ir agora!

Casa dos Hinata

Fuyuki desliga o telemóvel e volta para a cozinha derrrepente ouvese um "kukuku" tinha chegado kururu

Natsumi: já acabaste de fazer a arma

Kururu: Não, faltam-me pessas e com a tempestade não posso sair kukuku

Natsumi: mas só vai passar a tempesade amanhã á tarde

Kururu: bem parece que só vou acabar amanhã a tarde

Natsumi: mas...

Koyuki: nao te preocupes natsumi eua guento até lá

Natsumi dá um suspiro: bem

Miau miau

Todos olham para a janéla e veem a gata de giroro

Natsumi abra a janela e a gata vai ter com o giroro e começa a lamber-lhe

Keroro: bem eu vou fazer maquetas

Tamama: e eu ajudo-o meu sargi

Giroro começa a limpar armas,kururu no computador, dororo a meditar koyuki tanbém tentou meditar como dororo mas acabou adormecendo natsumi a ler um livro sobre romance e fuyuki a ler um livro sobre o paranormal

E assim foi passando o dia ...


End file.
